dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clayshaper (3.5e Prestige Class)
Clayshaper Clayshaping was one of the earliest form of art invented by men. Some say, among the first mages exist the clayshapers, able to shape clay into wondrous creations. As many old magic techniques it was lost eons ago. But for some reasons, some still exist. Becoming a Clayshaper Clayshaper are often tired of material component, why having to buy some misc items and look like a packrat when you can simply carry clay and use it for all you spells. Some are attracted to the clayshaper career by religious beliefs (Cleric of the God of Clay), scholarly interest or some obscure reasons. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Clayshaper. : At each level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a clayshaper, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. (Su): A clayshaper gains the ability to place an area spell upon a small ball of clay. When the caly runeball is activated (with a command word chosen by the clayshaper), the spell’s area is centered on where the clay runeball is, even if the spell could normally be centered only on the caster. A clayshaper can only imbue one clay runeball per clayshaper level. Creating a clay runeball require 1 lb. of clay and a standard action (or spell casting time, whichever is higher). (Su): Each day, a clayshaper can create a special alchemical clay. She can create 1 lb. of such clay per clayshaper level per day. 1 lb. of such clay can replace 200 gp worth of material component or reduce the XP cost of a spell by 50 xp. This alchemical clay only last one day, afterwards it dry and become useless. (Su): A 2nd level clayshaper can cast ''major creation'' at will, however she can only create object made of clay. (Sp): A 3rd level clayshaper can cast ''transmute rock to mud'' and ''transmute mud to rock'' as spell-like ability at will. However it transmute from or into clay instead of mud. The DC is based on the clayshaper spellcasting class main casting ability. A 5th level clayshaper can cast ''flesh to stone'' and ''stone to flesh'' as spell-like ability at will. However instead of stone, the spells affect clay. The DC is based on the clayshaper spellcasting class main casting ability. (Su): A 4th level clayshaper gain the ability to cast telekinesis at will, she however can only affect clay or object made of clay. : A 5th level clayshaper gain a Clay Golem for free, whenever she want to craft a clay golem she gain a 50% discount. Campaign Information Playing a Clayshaper Combat: As the original class. Advancement: A Clayshaper typically return to his former base class, or simply go to another PrC advancing spellcaster after finishing her clayshaper career. Resources: Clayshaper are typically loners, however some may group themselves and start a weird spellcasting guild. Clayshaper in the World Clayshaper are often seen as archaic spellcasters, using weird clay to cast spells. Some say they are the ancestors of alchemists, other say they are only a bunch weirdos who happened to find something useful. Unlike the milkmagi. NPC Reactions: NPCs tend to react to clayshaper the same way they react to other spellcasters. Clayshaper Lore Characters with ranks in knowledge (arcana) can research clayshaper to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Clayshaper in the Game Clayshaper are spellcaster using the ancient art of shaping clay. Adaptation: Clayshaper are pretty generic thus are easily adapted. Sample Encounter: COMING SOON EL whatever: COMING SOON ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:Arcane Spellcasting Category:Strong Psionics Category:User Leziad